Deuce Gorgon
Deuce Gorgon was a main character in Monster High. He was portrayed by Colton Haynes. Character Description Being the son of Medusa can be a curse, especially when you can turn your friends into stone, however, Deuce is one of the most popular monsters at Monster High and the boyfriend of Cleo de Nile. He is also the best friend of Heath Burns and the former best friend of Clawd Wolf. Early Life Deuce is a Gorgon living in New Salem with his mother and attends Monster High. Prior to the start of the series, Deuce was best friends with Clawd Wolf until he began dating Clawd's ex-girlfriend, Cleo de Nile. Biography |-|Season One= Chapter One: New Ghoul Deuce witnesses Heath Burns flirting with new ghoul, Frankie Stein, which also catches the attention of Deuce's girlfriend, Cleo de Nile. Deuce then goes over to save Frankie from the awkwardness by temporary turning Heath into stone. He then introduces himself to Frankie, before Cleo shows up and makes him leave, marking the beginning of Frankie's crush on Deuce, which she later tells to Lagoona Blue, Draculaura and Clawdeen Wolf who warn her away from him due to Cleo. Draculaura then tells Frankie that Clawdeen and Cleo used to be best ghoulfriends until Cleo broke-up with Clawdeen's brother, and began dating Deuce, who is also Clawd's ex-best friend. Deuce and Cleo then turn up late to Mr. Rotter's classroom where she uses her charm to prevent them from getting into trouble. After Cleo got sent to Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's office, Deuce left to go get lunch without Cleo, resulting in her upset and going to get comfort from Lagoona, blaming Frankie for her getting into trouble. Deuce is later seen with Cleo over the balcony watching the other monsters discovering Invisi Billy's dead body in the school's hallway with a spear through his heart. Chapter Two: Love Bites TBA Chapter Three: Dead Man Dating TBA Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best TBA Chapter Five: Friday Night Bites TBA Chapter Six: Dead Tired TBA Chapter Seven: You're Undead to Me TBA Chapter Eight: A Monster of Interest TBA Chapter Nine: The Ghoul Who Knew Too Much TBA Chapter Ten: The Party Never Dies TBA |-|Season Two= Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities *'Petrification:' Being a Gorgon, Deuce has the ability to turn anyone to stone with just his eyes. However, according to Deuce, the affects don't last long. Relationships Appearances Season One (09/10) *"Chapter One: New Ghoul" *"Chapter Two: Love Bites" *"Chapter Three: Dead Man Dating" *"Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best" *"Chapter Five: Friday Night Bites" *"Chapter Six: Dead Tired" *"Chapter Seven: You're Undead to Me" (mentioned) *"Chapter Eight: A Monster of Interest" *"Chapter Nine: The Ghoul Who Knew Too Much" *"Chapter Ten: The Party Never Dies" Season Two (09/10) *"Chapter Eleven: I Know What You Did Last Summer" *"Chapter Twelve: Enter Nefera" *"Chapter Thirteen: The Mysterious Case of Ghoulia Yelps" *"Chapter Fourteen: Bad Moon Rising" (mentioned) *"Chapter Fifteen: Who Killed Scarah Screams?" *"Chapter Sixteen: Game of De Nile" *"Chapter Seventeen: Go Fish" *"Chapter Eighteen: School of the Damned" *"Chapter Nineteen: Hell Hath No Fury" *"Chapter Twenty: Kill or Be Killed" Notes *This version of Deuce doesn't have snakes for hair. Gallery :Category:Images of Deuce Gorgon Deuce_Gorgon.png Deuce_2x10.jpg Deuce_Gorgon_(Artwork).png Deuce_Gorgon_(Artwork)_(2).png Category:Characters Category:Monster High Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Gorgons Category:New Salem Residents Category:Former Students at Monster High Category:Former Members of the Casketball Team Category:Former Members of the Football Team Category:Season 1 Characters (Monster High) Category:Season 2 Characters (Monster High) Category:Season 3 Characters (Monster High)